Bailey Cross (Eagle)
Bailey Cross (Eagle) (born 6 December 1998) is the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith (Council). After the aftermath of the Clone Wars, Eagle was made a Sith Lord by the first Emperor, Sheev[[Sheev Palpatine| Palpatine]]. After having served six months as a Sith Lord, Emperor Palpatine appointed Eagle as a member of the Sith Council which only six Sith Lords were ever privileged with being a member of at one given time. After serving as a Sith Council Lord, Eagle was appointed the role of Overlord[[Overlord| of the Sith]], which made him the second in command of the Galactic Empire and indeed, the Sith[[Sith Council| Council]] itself. For a while, Eagle oversaw the running of the Sith Council following events in the Galactic Empire by a significant rebellion. Following the death of Sheev Palpatine, the Sith Council pledged its support of Eagle in succeeding Sheev Palpatine as the next Dark Lord of the Sith. On 26th of June 2016, Eagle confirmed that he would be the next Dark Lord of the Sith, and as a result of his succession as Dark Lord, it was announced that Eagle would also become the second Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Early Career After Order 66''' was carefully and most successfully executed by Emperor '''Sheev Palpatine, Eagle joined and supported the Sith. Emperor Palpatine noticed the loyal, long-serving aspiring Sith, and as a result, Emperor Palpatine made Eagle his newest apprentice after the death of Darth Maul. Eagle was trained in the powers and abilities of the Sith before being trained in lightsaber combat. Eagle became one of the most powerful force-sensitive being within the Empire, becoming more powerful than his master. After many long months of being the apprentice of the Emperor, Eagle was made a Sith Master, giving him the ability to take on a Sith Apprentice of his own, however, Eagle never had an apprentice as Sith Master. Eagle served as a Sith Master for many months, doing the 'dirty work' of the Emperor, and in most cases, acting as the Emperor's personal assassin. The Emperor, Sheev Palpatine was pleased with the loyalty and dedication shown by the powerful Sith Master and appointed Eagle as one of eight Sith Lords, however Eagle was one of the two Sith Lords who didn't sit on the Sith Council. Eagle was a productive Sith Lord, often serving as an advisor directly to the Emperor. Intern, the Emperor would voice this advice within the Sith Council, so although not being an active member of the Council itself, Eagle served as an entity through the Emperor. Following the death of a serving Sith Council Lord, it was immediately announced by the Emperor, Sheev Palpatine that in his place, the Sith Lord Eagle would take the vacant Council position. Sith Lord When Eagle was appointed as a Sith Lord having served as a Sith Master for a short period of time in comparison to the terms of many other Sith Masters, Eagle became one of the youngest Sith Lords to have ever been appointed. As a Sith Lord, but not an active Council member, Eagle was still under the obligation to follow the orders set out by the Council, although often only receiving direct and personal orders from the Emperor. As a Sith Master, Eagle was indirectly a private assassin for the Emperor, however when Eagle became a Sith Lord, he was appointed the official role of Advisor to the Emperor, which enabled Eagle to have a voice in the Sith Council through the Emperor, not directly. Eagle advised the Emperor on many key issues and on many occasions, the Emperor used the advice to shape certain policy and take certain action. Following the death of an active Sith Council Lord, the Emperor announced within hours of this death that Eagle would be appointed as the newest Sith Council Lord. Although he was appointed onto the Council, Eagle still retained the title and role of Advisor to the Emperor, continuing to advise the Emperor on certain issues but also advising the entirety of the Council too. Upon the death of Darth Marr, Eagle was soon made the new Overlord of the Sith, making him the second highest ranking official within the Empire and Council under Emperor Palpatine. Emperor and Dark Lord After the death of Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, the Galactic Empire was left without a figurehead. The Sith Council pledged its support in favor of Sith Lord, Eagle in succeeding Sheev Palpatine as the next Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Galactic Empire. After the death of Emperor Palpatine, the Galactic Empire was collectively commanded by the Sith Council for the weeks leading up to the appointment of a new Emperor. Throughout the collective leadership, the Sith Council always consulted the Emperor-designate, Eagle before making decisions. Although Eagle had not yet been made or confirmed as the next Emperor, the Sith Council ruled under his direction. On the 26th of June 2016, the Sith Council confirmed that Eagle would become the next Emperor and Dark Lord. On the 27th of June 2016, Eagle was officially made the Dark Lord of the Sith, and within a few hours, also became the second Emperor of the Galactic Empire.